Annabeth Chase and the Heir of Themyscira
by ThaneDynamo
Summary: During her search for Percy Jackson in The Lost Hero, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, must join forces with a powerful demigoddess from another realm to fight a common enemy. This warrior princess goes only by the name Diana, yet she is known to the world of mankind under a far greater title…
1. The Daughter of Athena

If only she hadn't wrecked Will Solace's flying chariot.

Annabeth didn't have any choice in the matter when she saved three demigods from the clutches of some wind spirits, but she could use some kind of useful transport right about now to help her cross the US states with plenty of time to spare.

It had been five days at this point since Percy went missing, and she made no progress whatsoever in finding him.

It was now the middle of the night, and she was now sitting at the foot of the Gateway Arch in St Louis, Missouri, her blonde hair in a dishevelled state, dirt streaked across her face and clothes. Her journey had not been easy.

She shivered in the nightly chill.

If Percy's disappearance wasn't worrying enough, it was the increased monster activity that had been occurring. She had plenty of experience when it came to monster-slaying so she knew how persistent they were, but this was pushing it. Not only had they become more restless, but she swore that some of them had re-spawned faster than usual. Monsters could take little time to regenerate themselves, that was for sure, but less than a day if she were lucky? That was not right.

No food (except for a little ambrosia; she didn't think she would take this long), sleepless nights, ridiculously stubborn monsters and still no trace of the guy she loved but who she felt like punching.

"Looks like it's not just yourself that you got in a tight spot now, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth grumbled.

He may be the hero of Olympus, but gods, was he hopeless!

She looked over the Mississippi River, at a loss of where to go next. She at least hoped the gods would leave a sign, some indication as to where Percy could possibly be.

She went to the riverside and threw a few drachmas into the flowing water as an offering to the local naiads. They weren't servants of Poseidon's court, but they honoured him. Hopefully, they could provide some information on his son's whereabouts.

"O, great patrons of this river," she said "Please accept this offering, and answer my prayer."

A few moments of silence.

Then, the water rippled gently and out of the currents came a serene-looking woman dressed in green silk, with radiant emerald eyes. Her flowing hair was black, although Annabeth couldn't help but notice streaks of brown mixed within. Was that a Pepsi can stuck in there as well? Annabeth stifled a laugh.

"State your intent" said the disgruntled naiad.

"Great river spirit. I have been looking for so long, but I can't find Percy anywhere. You remember, the guy who fell in your river five years ago? Do you know where I can find him?"

The naiad looked at Annabeth with a fixed gaze.

"Regrettably, there is no trace of Perseus Jackson. His location is obscured, and even Lord Poseidon himself is too preoccupied to find him."

"Why? What's going on with Poseidon?"

"The whole of Olympus is in the same situation, as you know. Zeus forbade contact between the gods and their demigod children."

"Why? What is the Sky Lord's problem now?"

Annabeth ignored the rumbling grey clouds gathering in the sky.

"Something is about to happen, Annabeth Chase. Something greater than the Titans themselves."

"What is?"

Instead of answering, the naiad's gaze shifted, and she seemed to be looking over Annabeth's shoulder.

"Beware the sorceress, daughter of Wisdom," she said suddenly "The witch seeks retribution."

With that said, the naiad promptly vaporized into mist.

Annabeth frowned, and turned to look at what the river spirit was talking about.

In the distance, standing at where she sat before giving her offering to the river, was a woman of striking beauty (Annabeth noted this strictly from a girl's perspective, of course), dressed in a purple and black dress, with hair of a similar colour, albeit braided with threads of gold. She had piercing green eyes, and was adorned in a way Annabeth never saw on anyone before, yet she seemed strangely familiar.

Annabeth drew her bronze dagger, and stepped precariously towards the woman who was possibly the "sorceress" the naiad was referring to.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The woman pouted somewhat mockingly at Annabeth.

"You don't remember me, child? You hurt me so."

Annabeth faltered. Why did she feel like she had seen her before?

"Perhaps I could jog your memory a little," said the woman, who then smiled mischievously "Although, it has to be said: your boyfriend made a cute guinea pig."

Annabeth froze.

" _Circe!?_ But…how…?"

"As much as I love to explain, daughter of Athena, I have revenge to enact."

She immediately raised her hand, and a bright flash erupted from her extended palm.

Annabeth had only a second to curse herself for lowering her defence before leaping sideways, accidentally dropping her bronze knife.

The spell missed her by an inch – thank the gods for her agility training – and sailed over the river before smashing the wall on the opposite bank.

Annabeth looked up at Circe, and proceeded to pick up her knife.

It was then that she realized she lost her invisibility cap, which she haphazardly put in her jacket pocket.

"Sorry, Seaweed Brain. Looks like you'll have to wait a little longer. I have a sorceress to beat."

Circe sneered.

"I wish you the best of luck, demigod. Did they ever say you cannot destroy a goddess?"


	2. The Daughter of Zeus

"I say this for the last time, Diana: I forbid it!"

Even the peaceful landscapes of the paradise island of Themyscira were darkened by the anger of Zeus. The dark grey clouds of his current mood gradually covered the golden chariot of Apollo passing overhead. The magnificent city of the residing Amazons below, with its monumental buildings and towering temples, turned cold.

The queen Hippolyta felt this in her royal chamber. The torches dimmed in warmth and brightness, casting an ominous glow upon the room.

Her insistence was directed towards her daughter. They were both similar in appearance; both had flowing black hair, bright blue eyes and both were dressed in striking regalia. The only difference was in their faces. Although the queen still retained her youth in her facial features, the passing eons of her immortal life could be seen in her eyes. They radiated the wisdom of ages, with centuries-long fatigue of conflict and loss.

Her daughter Diana had traces of her mother's face, although her eyes were even younger. They blazed with a fire that seemed to represent her own nature: honest, honourable and compassionate.

"Mother, do the recent signs mean nothing?" Diana cried. "The Gigantes have returned, and the evils invading our home refuse to remain in the depths of Tartarus where they belong! What's more, the gods themselves have also refused to come to our aid. We're the only ones who can stop this now!"

"We may number at least several hundred, but we would be facing against a dozen immortal beasts, who can only be overcome with the combined power of demigods and deities. How do you propose we declare battle on such a force without facing imminent defeat?"

"I'm only offering _my_ hand in this. I am still blessed by all of the gods of Olympus. I am a daughter of Zeus. I have the Lasso of Hestia, bracelets formed from the _aegis_ of Zeus."

"Diana…"

"Mother. I have encountered worse than this before, surely. I have fought not just monsters and gods. I faced entities from other worlds. We must also consider ourselves lucky that Ares is on the right side this time."

"He is also separated from the world with the rest of Olympus. Even so, the odds are still against us. Monsters continue to invade our homeland"

There was a moment of silence between them. The torches continued to glow in their low light.

Then Diana spoke.

"Mother. You never said. Why exactly do you forbid us, the whole of Themyscira, from fighting the Giants?"

Hippolyta hesitated before she replied.

"I heard word of a prophecy that was spoken by the Oracle a few months ago. She declared that seven demigods would "answer the call". I am uncertain if it is connected to the return of the Giants, but it cannot be a coincidence. If it is the Fates who decide this, then we can do nothing. We cannot oppose the Oracle's words."

Diana said nothing. This was the second time over the past year that destiny was being put over the shoulders of another. The first time was during the Titan siege of New York, where the gods were engaging in a hopeless struggle against the monster Typhon while an army of demigods defended the city against the main invasion. Diana heard about a young son of Poseidon who not only led the ultimately victorious force against the Titan lord Kronos, but had the noble audacity to refuse Zeus' offer of immortality. Some say it was the latter that hurt the Sky Lord's pride to the extent that he gave the order for the gods to retire to Olympus. If so, she couldn't help but feel bitterness towards her father. Was this really a convenient time for such stubbornness?

Hippolyta turned to consult the looking glass behind her throne, which began to shimmer. It shifted from its usual opaque state to a vision of a ferocious duel. It was a battle fought between a girl who looked seventeen years of age - with messy blonde hair tied into a ponytail and armed only with a celestial bronze dagger – and a familiar foe.

"Circe!" Diana spat.

"The girl is one of the half-bloods who fought against the Titans, and one of the seven demigods of the prophecy. She will not survive against the sorceress with the means she has."

"This could seriously undermine the prophecy, Mother. She needs help."

Hippolyta sighed.

"This risks interference with events that do not concern us, Diana. Circe is powerful, and meddles with the girl's fate. If I allow you to push her back, you must return to Themyscira and let the Fates decide how she and her friends will proceed in their efforts."

"Have Artemis* defend the island in my absence."

With that, Diana left the throne room, back to her home and Hippolyta to sit in grim contemplation. She trusted her daughter more than anything, who was right about having more experience in conflict than the other Amazons.

This time, however, things were a lot more different. Diana never faced the Gigantes before. Even if the prophecy didn't concern her daughter, would death be just as dangerously imminent for her?

"Summon Artemis. She has a difficult task ahead of her." Hippolyta said to her messenger.

* _Not the goddess of the hunt and chastity (nor Artemis Ephesia the Anatolian fertility goddess), but one of the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall, Egypt. Ally of Diana._


	3. Two Worlds Collide

The duel continued to rage. Annabeth felt like collapsing there and then. The thought of either dying or ending up as a guinea pig was what kept her on her feet. The latter would be just as bad; Circe certainly didn't look like she would want to keep her enemies as pets upon turning them.

The grounds at the foot of the arch were smouldering now. It was a good thing that Circe decided to attack at night!

Another dodge to the side, although Circe was clearly waiting for that to happen.

Following her attack, she immediately moved to where Annabeth dodged.

Her backhand sent Annabeth flying, before she hit the left foot of the arch.

Dazed and temporarily paralyzed, Annabeth was helpless as Circe advanced on her.

She fought against Titans, and a minor goddess was finally going to finish her off?

Following her attack, she immediately moved to where Annabeth dodged.

Her backhand sent Annabeth flying, before she hit the left foot of the arch.

Dazed and temporarily paralyzed, Annabeth was helpless as Circe advanced on her.

She fought against Titans, and a minor goddess was finally going to finish her off?

"Where is your beloved rodent of a demigod hero now, daughter of Athena?" Circe sneered.

"Quit the clichés and bring it." Annabeth sighed, lifting herself up. She wasn't going to go down without a fight.

She felt a particularly strong gust of wind as Circe raised her arm for the fatal spell.

"Die, wench!"

Since when did Circe become so banal? Annabeth raised her knife.

She shut her eyes as a flash of light emerged, followed by sudden darkness.

A few seconds passed before she opened her eyes and noticed she was still alive. Not only that, but she realized the darkness that followed the blinding light was a towering figure standing in front of her. The figure, a tall woman of considerable build, was facing Circe with a raised round shield, which she slung onto her back, showing an elegant pattern of a golden eagle emblem with its wings raised, surrounded by a blue circle, and a bronze edge, possibly celestial.

Her uniform was…noticeable, to say the least. She had tight, dark-red & bronze breastplate armour topped with an eagle emblem much like the one on the shield, navy leather strips hanging from her belt, and a gold-silver tiara on her forehead. Annabeth noticed a sword strapped onto her back and some sort of golden lasso on the right side of her waist. Her wrists were adorned with silver greaves that Annabeth couldn't help but think were more than just for fashion.

The shield apparently rebounded Circe's attack, as the sorceress managed to avoid the backfire, but stumbled in the process.

The woman glanced back at Annabeth. She had a face that radiated both beauty and ferocity. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

Annabeth was too stunned to speak. Who _was_ this woman?

She turned back to face her opponent: "I will accept that as a 'no'."

Circe stood back up awkwardly, a ferocious scowl on her face.

"You have no business here, Wonder Woman. Go back to your island, and leave me to deal with what I came for."

Annabeth was feeling confused. Wonder Woman?

"I have wronged you more than this girl has, surely. The root of our enmity goes back to before she was even born. If you wish to have someone to fight as an equal, then I am the one whom you truly seek."

"You are unwise to confront me without those powerful allies of yours, princess." she sneered. "Or are they too preoccupied in their caverns and their palaces of crystal to fight alongside you this time?"

"Whoa, whoa, time out." Annabeth couldn't help interrupting. She was positively lost now. She turned to the stranger called 'Wonder Woman': "Who the actual Hades are you?" she demanded.

"Now is not the time for introductions, child. We have a witch to defeat."

"I had it under control before you showed up. Also, who are you calling 'child'?"

The woman smiled and unsheathed her sword. She did not take her shield, though. The weapons she had made Annabeth feel like a fool. A bronze dagger was her preferred weapon, but still…

Before Circe could attack once more, the woman rushed forward and knocked her down with a powerful punch.

"H-how did-?" Annabeth stuttered.

The woman took out the golden lasso and restrained Circe with it. Instead of answering Annabeth, she addressed her captive.

"This act cannot be out of petty revenge. Who are you allying yourself with this time?"

Even when the female warrior tightened the lasso, Circe took a moment before replying. She hadn't exactly been captured in the most comfortable position.

Before she could answer, however, the ground began to tremble.

Fissures perforated the grass and concrete path. The once proper and intact grounds surrounding the Gateway Arch became overturned, like they were being run over by an invisible plough.

What was even stranger about this earthquake was the direction of the waves. They formed from the edge of the park, and were heading in Circe's direction.

"An interrogation that must wait until another time, princess." she said in mock disappointment as the sentient earth consumed her, her golden bonds loosening then unravelling entirely, before descending into the ground.

The warrior returned her lasso to her belt and sheathed her sword before cursing in Ancient Greek. She proceeded to storm off, but Annabeth, who was puzzling as to what just happened before snapping back to reality, was having no more of this. She stopped the woman in her tracks. She wasn't as tall as her, but she remembered she was still holding her bronze knife, so she was leaving more of an intimidating effect than she intended.

"OK, information. Now. Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I came to offer you a hand, and this is how you thank me?"

"I told you. I could handle it!"

The woman scoffed.

"You think you could do better?"

"I fought Circe more time than you have, child. I understand her methods better."

"Really? So, you're a demigod as well, then? Which god is it? You fight like Athena. You're quick like Hermes. You're, and I can't believe I'm saying this, beautiful like Aphrodite."

"Those are blessings from the gods. Nevertheless, neither of them are my divine parent. Judging by your eyes and prowess in battle, I'd say you are a daughter of Athena. Am I correct?"

Annabeth fell silent, then spoke.

"Created from the best warrior and strategist, but not exactly the best parent."

The woman spoke in a gentler tone, "It would seem we have something in common."

"When it comes to parental issues," Annabeth said, "every half-blood has something in common."

The woman laughed, and held out her hand.

"I am Diana, daughter of Zeus, and heir of the Amazons of Themyscira."

Annabeth grabbed Diana's hand and shook.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and resident wise girl of Camp Half-Blood."


	4. Dance with the Devil?

"So what brought you here exactly?" asked Annabeth.

"It is hard to explain, but I was sent to aid you in your duel against Circe. There is something more to this, however. Circe is working under the command of another."

"Who?"

"I…I do not know." Diana lied. She refrained from giving any information, because she didn't know if Annabeth heard the Prophecy of Seven or not.

"Well, whatever it was that controlled the earth there, it was certainly powerful enough to capture Circe. It was a god, must have been."

"It didn't _capture_ her, Annabeth. She went willingly. That stunt was planned, set up to take effect should her attempt to kill you fail."

"So…the reason she attacked. It wasn't just revenge?"

"Revenge is a habit of Circe's, but no, there is more to this."

"It was Gaia, I'm sure of it."

"Good guess. What lead you to that conclusion?"

"Sentient earth? There's only one god who could have that amount of power. But she's supposed to be asleep, isn't she? Gaia fell into slumber after Typhon was defeated thousands of years ago."

"If it was her, I do not know what she would want with Circe. I sincerely hope they are not in league with each other. It would not bode well for my people if that were the case."

Annabeth then remembered something.

" _Child of lightning, beware the earth…_ " she murmured.

"Beg pardon?"

"A couple of days ago, in the camp where I come from, a prophecy was told. That line was part of it, as well as something about 'the giants' revenge'."

"Giants…" Diana said in a worried tone. What was she to do now? Her mother expressly forbade her from revealing anything Annabeth did not know, yet she is clearly aware of what is going on, except for Gaia's sudden turn. Diana was taught never to underestimate the perspicacity of the goddess of wisdom. The same could be said for her children as well, it would seem.

"This 'child of lightning'. Who is he?"

"Son of Zeus…well, Jupiter, actually. He went on this quest to rescue Hera, with two other. If Gaia is waiting for them, though, I have a feeling that they won't make it, and he slew a Titan of all things!"

Diana placed a hand on Annabeth's right shoulder.

"Do not fear for your friend, Annabeth." she said firmly, "Children of Zeus are strong, with or without the blessings of the gods, and slaying a Titan can be considered a bonus in anyone's book."

"I'll take your word for it. I never had the pleasure of defeating one. I don't know about you."

"I have a sister who _was_ one, only of a different kind, and better in heart and soul."

Annabeth frowned at Diana. What was she talking about?

Well, she thought, she tells better riddles than the Sphinx, that's for sure.

"So, uh, what's our next move?"

"We have no idea of Circe's whereabouts, but at this point, I think she no longer matters."

"Care to explain why?"

"Knowing the Earth Mother, I have a feeling she has something else planned for you. Sending Circe could have been part of the plan."

"Great. Good to know that the Mother of all Gods is out to kill me. And she took the trouble to plan it all out too. I feel so privileged."

Diana could feel the sarcasm radiating from Annabeth's voice as she said this.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I'd at least find some whereabouts of Percy…before I kick his butt."

"Percy…You mean Percy Jackson? The son of Poseidon who defended Manhattan against the Titans?"

"How do you know about that?"

"We have our ways of collecting news in Themyscira." Diana said simply.

"Well, anyway, yes, _that_ Percy. Hero of Olympus, and my boyfriend. He went missing a few days ago, and I've been trying to locate him ever since."

"Are there no rumours of his whereabouts?"

Annabeth shook her head regretfully.

"Rumour…" Diana said seemingly to herself.

Then she turned to Annabeth.

"There may be somebody who could help."

"Who?"

"Who better to provide information on Gaia and the possible whereabouts of your beloved than the goddess of rumour herself?"

"Wait, you don't mean…?"

"Yes," said Diana determinedly, "We are about to seek the assistance of the one child of Gaia who is most likely to help us."


	5. The Goddess of Rumour

As if the recent turn of events wasn't strange enough, Annabeth found herself on board an invisible plane of all things. The sensation of climbing into something that wasn't completely there, only to suddenly enter a cockpit she couldn't see a couple of seconds before, was a really bizarre experience.

And for someone who encountered demigod guinea-pigs, vampire cheerleaders and a Titan being knocked out by a hairbrush, this was saying something.

In addition, they were both heading to the home of a goddess whose mother was planning Annabeth's death.

Strange occurrences and possibility of brutal death. So, what's new?

"So…how is this thing meant to work?" Annabeth asked.

"The Amazons are skilled in more than warfare. We were blessed by Hephaestus himself."

"Right, so it isn't a Pegasus that can turn into an invisible jet, or something?"

That was meant as a joke, but judging by Diana's silence, Annabeth had a feeling she was smiling mischievously to herself.

The jet landed after a surprisingly short journey (though shadow travel was the winner when it came to fast transportation).

They arrived at a house, but it wasn't like any other house Annabeth had seen before.

It was like the many-eyed Argus suddenly transformed into a manor. The building was absolutely covered with windows in every shape and size, not only on the walls but on the side of the roof (Annabeth reckoned there were skylights on the top as well). The place was a real mansion, but with a serious architectural problem.

"I take it the goddess of rumours is claustrophobic, then?"

"Pheme dwells in a house of one-thousand windows, they say, so she could hear all that is being said in the world."

"Even private stuff?"

Diana glanced at her impassively.

Annabeth blushed.

Even for a goddess, taking this long to answer the door was stretching it. When she finally opened it, it felt like they had been waiting ten minutes.

Before them stood a young woman dressed in a white toga. She had fair hair and a bright but strange smile, like she was ready to play a prank on them at any second. Her eyes fixed on them dreamily. What drew their gaze, however, was a dark pair of wings that seemed to have eyes along the coverts.

"I knew you'd come."

"Let me guess, because you heard rumours about it?" said Diana sarcastically.

"You catch on quick. Come in."

The two entered cautiously.

"Excuse me, err, ma'am. But aren't you supposed to be bigger?"

"Hmm?" said Pheme somewhat absentmindedly, twitching slightly.

Annabeth ignored Diana's questioning look, and said "Well, they said that you 'had your feet on the ground and your head in the clouds'.

"Really? Huh, never heard that one."

She began to hum to herself, and both Annabeth & Diana looked at each other in understanding. Annabeth resisted the urge to put her face in her hand whilst Diana rolled her eyes.

"So what brings you here? Want to hear the latest chatter? Kim Kardashian's new face surgery? The winner in the latest Big Brother?"

Diana gave a look of utter confusion whilst Annabeth felt like stabbing herself with her own knife. They should have expected nothing less from the goddess of gossip.

"Something more important than that, Pheme." Diana insisted "It's about your mother."

Pheme stopped walking, and stood in silence. She twitched again.

"My mother? Haven't heard about her for ages. Shame that she is focusing so much on destroying gods when she could be finding out more about what has been going on since she left."

"You know of her plans then?"

"I know of all sorts of things, Amazonian. When it comes to my mother, news circulates easily amongst the gods."

"Before we go on," Annabeth interjected, "Whose side are you on? You know of Gaia's plans, so how do we know you weren't in on the whole plan?"

"My dear, rumours are my area. I understand your suspicions, however. After all, Gaia is well known for her malicious children. The Titans, the Giants, and so on. But what of the Elder Cyclopes and the Hundred-handed Ones? Again, it is understandable that you doubt my allegiance, but I focus too much on spreading and hearing rumours to choose sides."

"In any case," said Diana, "Gaia. What are her intentions?"

"I do know of the Prophecy of Seven, so to give more than hints would be disastrous."

A gossip goddess who only gives hints, Annabeth thought. Seems legit. "Fine, let's hear it."

"The one you seek is alive, but he will meet death." Pheme's voice seemed to change as she said this. "Your mother, bound in stone, awaits your arrival to retrieve her from beneath the imperial city. Beware, however, for she is guarded over by another who is loyal to my mother."

The goddess blinked.

"Circe?" suggested Annabeth.

"Circe." She turned to Diana, after a third spasm. "A little bird tells me she has a little surprise for you."

Diana didn't look at Annabeth's disappointment from not receiving anymore answers. "And what is that?"

"She has your mother."

Diana turned pale.

"Where? Where is she being imprisoned?"

"If I remember correctly, she is at the Gateway Arch, where you fought her earlier."

Diana cursed and turned to leave.

"Diana, wait! We can't just go marching to a battle we can't win!"

"Watch me!"

Annabeth was about to follow, when she was suddenly grabbed by her right arm by Pheme, whose twitching became more and more erratic.

"Pheme…what…" she tried to free herself from the goddess' grasp, but it was no use; her grip was too strong despite her incessant convulsions.

"Not Pheme…Daughter of Athena…what Pheme told Diana…a trap…" She doubled over, grunting in pain as she grabbed her head.

Suddenly, she changed form, and Annabeth gasped.

It was almost impossible to describe her appearance. She reckoned this woman was related to Argus in some way, because the upper half of her face was covered with eyes, all blinking in unison. The comparison stopped there, because the side of her head had multiple ears. Her body was covered in feathers.

Pheme (at least she thought it was) stood up and looked at Annabeth sternly with all of her eyes, even the ones on her wings.

"Annabeth, what Pheme said was a trick."

Her voice was similar to the one Pheme had when she gave her ominous predictions to her. It was like Pheme's, only deeper and stricter.

"If you're not Pheme, then who are you?"

"I am Fama, Roman goddess of fame and rumours. I am essentially Pheme's counterpart."

"Aren't you both meant to be the same person?"

"Different aspects, but the same personification, yes. Unlike Pheme, who takes after her mother despite her claiming otherwise, I am more disciplined, much like the other gods of Rome…for the most part at least." She cast an accusatory glance skyward.

"What are you trying to tell me?

"Diana's mother, the queen Hippolyta is safe, and still in Themyscira. Pheme could be lying to send her into an ambush."

"So she was working for Gaia all along."

"It is hard to say, although what she said about preferring to spread and hear rumours over choosing sides was one of the very rare occasions where she was actually telling the truth. Pheme's only allegiance is more or less her own. Gossiping has always been nothing but trouble."

"But don't you do it too?"

"Yes, but someone has to balance things out here! I'm the good side of Pheme manifest in her Roman aspect, trying to keep her in check for the time being, while Gaia is rising."

"How can you do that?"

"Both the Greek and Roman facets of the gods are becoming chaotic right now, and are fighting against each other. But this is not important now. The Amazons of Themyscira are in danger. If Diana falls into Circe's trap, they will lose their strongest defender. Paradise Island will be without a successor."

"Will she listen?"

"There's no reason for her not to. She is compassionate, but no fool."

"Right…thanks, Fama."

"Before you go, Annabeth, I must warn you. Beware the…"

Fama gasped, and fell to her knees as she grasped her head as well. Her body phased blurrily between her two divine aspects.

"Fama!"

The body swapping finally stopped, but Pheme was back. She smiled at Annabeth, but it was full of malice.

"Better run after your superhero friend, demigod, while you still can. Although it shouldn't matter; you will be trapped either way."

Annabeth was only too pleased to oblige. She fled the thousand-windowed house just as she heard the sound of a trumpet coming from inside. Reinforcements were coming.


	6. A Mother's Gift

The jet was gone. Diana wasted no time.

She left Annabeth behind, but this didn't matter now. Annabeth had to find some way of getting to her. She didn't care how strong the woman was. She was an heir of the Amazons, and she reckoned the world could do with their help in the battle against Gaia.

But how could she get to Saint Louis without transport?

She felt in one of her jean pockets. One drachma.

Who could she call?

This was something beyond Camp Half-Blood's capabilities. Even with a few experienced campers, she couldn't risk any of them in a futile battle against the Earth Mother and then some. They were still recovering from the Battle of Manhattan.

The gods were hopeless. It wasn't like she could pray to her mother.

Unless…

But first, help for Diana.

She ran for cover in the mansion's gardens (which thankfully didn't have any eyes present), and found a nearby fountain. She tossed the coin and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering."

The fountain shimmered as a rainbow-coloured mist appeared in the cascading water.

A vision then took shape, which showed a rocky pool where several young women and girls dressed in white-and-grey winter camouflage, carrying bows and with quivers of silver arrows on their backs.

After a few seconds, one of the girls looked in Annabeth's direction, and immediately tapped the girl next to her, who was washing herself from the pool.

The second girl, who had spiky black hair and sky-blue eyes like Diana, looked up and exclaimed "Annabeth!"

Annabeth smiled, and said "Hey, Thalia."

Thalia splashed towards her side of the rainbow vision. Judging by the spraying water, the Iris-message materialised to Thalia and the others in a waterfall.

"Have you found Percy?" Thalia asked urgently.

"Good to see you too. No sign of Percy, no. Unfortunately, I got a little side-tracked. Something's up, Thalia, way bigger than what's happened to Percy."

"You talking about the 'giant's revenge' thing, right?"

"That, and even worse. But now's not the time. Thalia, I need your help, and the help of your Hunters."

"Why, what's up?"

"You need to save one of your half-siblings."

Thalia frowned, but she immediately made a look that seemed to say "Not again, Dad".

"What's the problem?" she asked.

Annabeth gave her Diana's name and location. She chose not to describe her, as she felt the Hunters wouldn't have much difficulty recognizing her. She explained the situation as briefly as she could.

"Fine, we'll get there as soon as we can. What about you?"

"Right behind you. I have my own way of getting there."

"Meet you there."

The vision faded and the shimmer vanished.

With that, Annabeth got to the next step: try and escape the Mansion of Pheme with the help of her otherwise unreachable mother.

True, the gods of Olympus were officially closed off from the rest of the world (thank you, Zeus).

But her messengers weren't.

Fishing in her backpack, she retrieved a gift from her mother.

It was a flute, grey-brown in colour and exceptionally ordinary in appearance.

This was given to Annabeth soon after the war, but did not say anything about its purpose, if there was one. She wasn't too fazed by this, however. She was all too familiar with how the gods worked. She guessed that her mother had a feeling Zeus would do something reckless merely out of hurt pride after Percy refused his gift of immortality.

She did not tell Annabeth the purpose of the flute, but after Athena later introduced her to something important to her as both a messenger and a friend, Annabeth had a pretty good guess.

She blew into the flute, and she could feel its sharp craftsmanship through the sound alone. The tune she played, the one she remembered her mother playing before giving the flute to her, was more than music. It was like the power of the wetland nymphs was being projected through the instrument before reverberating into Annabeth's lungs and around her body, sustaining it anew.

She finished her tune, and waited, looking over her shoulder for any signs of pursuit. She only just realized how long it was taking for Pheme to find her. She reckoned that Fama was manifesting herself again to hold her back.

After a few seconds, Annabeth saw it: a large shadow approaching from the horizon, silhouetted against the light of the moon.

It grew larger until it looked about the size of a pegasus, wingspan included.

Then it landed, and Annabeth was facing a creature of magnificent aura.

Anyone familiar with the stories of Athena knew she had an owl as her sacred bird, and indeed she had a little owl as a companion, which was said to reveal unseen truths to her.

Nobody knew, including Annabeth until Athena introduced her to it, that Athena also had an even larger owl as her personal messenger.

It was the same colour of grey-brown as the flute that summoned it, only the plumage was mottled, its face was a more reddish-brown and it had a white patch on its throat. Its eyes were a piercing yellow and overshadowed by long ear-like tufts.

The owl let out an insistent hoot as it ruffled its feathers.

"Hey, Pallas." said Annabeth with a smile. Mom named her friend well. "Let's get going. Take me to the arch in Saint Louis, Missouri. We have a superheroine to save."


	7. The Trap

It _was_ a trap.

Diana stood at the Gateway Arch, facing Circe with a scathing look, yet she was afraid. Was Hippolyta actually here?

She felt like such a fool, even as she stood there, showing no signs of weakness (except perhaps, the fact that she fell for Pheme, Circe & Gaia's ruse).

Nevertheless, she drew her blade and lasso. She fought against Circe many times before and left victorious. Earth Mother's help or not, there was no reason to assume she wouldn't come out of this unscathed.

"I underestimate how heroes can be so gullible." Circe remarked with a smirk.

Diana said nothing.

"So, it was all a trick. My mother is not in danger."

"Not yet, Wonder Woman," she said those last two words with spite, "but she will be, along with all of your precious Amazonians. And now, with you at my mercy, they are without ample defence."

"Thank you. Now with that said, I must ask: how much more gullible are the villainous ones?"

She promptly unleashed her lasso, which leashed Circe by the neck.

Diana pulled Circe towards her brusquely, before subduing her and placing her foot on the witch's panting chest.

"You do not learn from your mistakes, do you?" growled Diana.

Circe's scowl turned into a malicious smile, and spoke.

"I would ask you the same."

What confused Diana was the fact that Circe's mouth did not move when she said this. Her voice could be heard yet she continued to sneer.

She realized, when it was too late, that she restrained a duplicate.

She turned around just in time to receive a blow to her stomach that pushed her several feet backwards.

After a brief double-take, Diana stood back up with some difficulty.

She rushed forward and swung her sword, which Circe swiftly avoided before attempting another blow, this time to Diana's face.

Diana was quicker this time, and blocked Circe's swipe with her silver greaves. The two were locked in a cross-hand, Circe's left arm pushing against Diana's raised forearms, and eyes fixed on each other menacingly.

"You have lost none of your battle prowess, Diana. I will grant you that. But I have the power of a god on my side."

"You are but a minor, Circe," snarled Diana, "The daughter of a greater divinity who is true mistress over magic itself. And even now, you continue to boast without pause? It is tiresome."

At that, she suddenly swept up her arms, releasing her defensive thrust against Circe's incoming backhand. A downward stoop was enough for Circe's attack to miss before Diana ran the pommel of her sword into the sorceress' stomach.

"Augh!"

It did the trick. Diana seized control of the situation to look around for other duplicates before she knocked Circe to the ground.

As she grabbed Circe by the scruff of the neck and was about to deal a finishing blow with her fist, however (non-lethal but enough to defeat her for the time being), the witch's face blurred and Diana was suddenly facing her mother.

"My daughter!" 'Hippolyta' cried desperately, "Do not harm me. I never wronged you!"

Diana hesitated.

Then she was facing her comrade Artemis, her fiery orange hair tied into a flowing ponytail and her face as anxious as Hippolyta's.

"Remember what I did for you, princess. I have fought beside you many times. I am your equal."

Artemis changed into Donna Troy, another equal of Diana's. Then she changed into Diana's greatest acquaintance outside of Themyscira, Steve Trevor.

"All these years I helped you, and you're about to kill me? I thought we were…"

Diana was positively conflicted. She shut her eyes and turned away, lowering her fist.

Not this, thought Diana, fighting against the images of her family and friends looking at her with fear. Circe's magic was overwhelming her.

Why? Why did she fall so easily for this?

A grunt and her right hand grabbing thin air instead of Circe's scruff were what brought Diana back to earth.

She shook herself and opened her eyes to notice that Circe was gone. Looking right, she saw her being stood on by a large silver wolf, its lips pulled back in an intimidating snarl.

Before long, several girls came out of the darkness wearing winter camouflage, drawing bows towards Circe, holding her into submission.

"Just like our father: useless in the current situation."

Diana turned to see a girl dressed like the others, only she was more easily recognisable due to her spiky black hair.

"You must be the half-sister I was told about." said the girl, "I don't get those very often."

"Who are you?"

"Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis and the one who saved your life."

"I…I thank you." She introduced herself in return.

"You're an Amazon?" Thalia asked, surprised. "I thought all royals of the Amazonians were daughters of Ares?"

"My mother is, which truly throws the family tree into turmoil when the gods are concerned."

"I know, right." Thalia said, grinning before turning to Circe.

"Weren't you supposed to be on an island somewhere in the Sea of Monsters?"

"Momentarily. You may thank your demigod friends for that change."

Thalia turned back to Diana. "So what do you want us to do with her?"

Diana thought for a second.

"Let her go" she said finally.

"She tried to kill you, and would have there and then if it weren't for us, but you want her to run free?"

"There's no more we can do with her. She's a goddess, and too powerful to keep in check."

"Look at her. Does she look like she can fight back?"

"You don't know her. Trust me."

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Look, Annabeth sent us here to help you. Where is she, anyway?"

In her time of anguish, Diana had neglected to wait for Annabeth at the mansion. Now, she felt intensely guilty for it. If Annabeth had died there, choosing to save someone she had only just met in her final moments. And the Prophecy of Seven…

Fortunately, she was spared the obligation to admit her mistake by an echoing hoo.

Everyone turned and looked up in the direction of the strange call just in time to see a majestic bird soaring towards them.

The Hunters drew their bows but Thalia ordered them "No!"

The creature, an eight-foot tall owl, landed gracefully in front of Thalia & Diana, close enough for them to see someone clambering off its back.

"Annabeth!" Diana & Thalia both cried.

Annabeth patted Pallas.

"I'd pick her over a pegasus any day."

Pallas hooted affectionately, which Diana guessed translated to No worries, miss. She was sure it gave a wink to Annabeth.

"Annabeth," Diana said, her eyes fixed on Annabeth despite her shame, "I am sorry…I…back there…"

"It's fine, Diana," Annabeth interrupted, "To tell you the truth, I would have done the same thing. The number of times I thought I could handle a situation on my own…it's my fatal flaw in many ways."

"You dropped this," interjected Thalia, who was holding a blue Yankees baseball cap. She handed it over to Annabeth.

"Thanks, Thalia. And thanks for the help."

"Not a problem. We felt like we weren't making any progress in finding Percy, so it's the least we could…"

Thalia was interrupted by a bright flash nearby. The Hunters and the wolf flew past as if they were picked up and thrown by an invisible hand. Pallas screeched.

By the time Annabeth drew her dagger, Diana her sword and lasso and Thalia her hunting knives, the space where Circe lay was empty.

Annabeth cursed as Thalia kicked the side of the arch in frustration before checking on her dazed comrades.

"She admits defeat" Diana said simply, "She will return, but she is of no concern now."

"Yeah, you said that before" Annabeth said grimly.

"What exactly was Circe up to anyway?" Thalia asked, "What was she hoping to do?"

"It is a long story." said Diana simply.

"It's Gaia." Annabeth then said. Clearly, Diana thought, she trusted Thalia with her life. She quickly explained the recent events – Circe's ambush, Diana's appearance, their journey to see Pheme and what happened after Diana left – while Thalia's expression darkened as the story progressed. Diana could definitely a part of their father in her eyes when they looked serious.

"Wait, so you say Themyscira is in danger?"

"Yes. Fama said that Circe was intended as a diversion."

"Then this is not over. I must get to Themyscira. My people need me."

"I'll come with you" Annabeth said suddenly.

"No, my mother would not allow it. Your place is with Percy, in any case."

"Never mind that. You saved me earlier, Diana. I feel like I owe you big time."

"Even though you sent my sibling and her comrades to save me?"

"Like I said. Big time. Besides, you left me behind to fight on your own, so let's just say you owe me one as well by letting me fight beside you. Who knows? You could all do with a child of Athena in your team."

Diana looked at Annabeth with a strange expression on her face. At first taken aback by her unique determination and courage, Diana then felt grateful.

"Very well. We had better get going."

"Thalia. Will you help?"

Thalia didn't answer right away. She was listening to one of her Hunters, who was holding a hawk on her padded forearm.

"'Fraid I can't" she said apologetically, "There's been a report of unusual wolf activity in the north. We'll need to check it out."

"Thank you, sister. I will admit, I wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you."

Thalia smiled. "Happy to help a sibling, half or not. And by the way, love the costume."

She went to hug Annabeth. "Keep me posted on Percy."

"Will do. Take care of yourself."

From Diana's perspective, Annabeth said this as if she lost Thalia once before.

"Always." She winked, and at that turned and left with the Hunters. The two heroes watched them go before preparing to leave.

"So," said Annabeth, "Ready?"

"When am I not?" Diana replied with a grin, "It is an honour to fight to the death with you, Annabeth Chase." She extended her hand.

"Likewise…" Annabeth took it and shook firmly, " _Wonder Woman_."


	8. The Siege of Themyscira

The once peaceful island kingdom of Themyscira was wrought with chaos.

The city was besieged as hundreds upon hundreds of Amazonian warriors charged into the monstrous forces flowing in.

Leading the defenders was Artemis of Bana-Mighdall herself. In Diana's absence, she was assigned as captain of the guard and chief defender of Themyscira, which she took with little hesitation as her people had yet to be affected by this supposed war.

She fought with absolute fury. Unlike Diana, who relied mostly on defensive combat, Artemis would go all out. During their training duels together, Artemis would sometimes win.

There was even a time when she was given the role of Wonder Woman in Diana's stead, as an attempt on the queen's part to save the heir of Themyscira from a prophesized death.

After dying and eventually returning from the depths of Hades, Artemis would become a loyal ally to the Themyscirans and Diana.

She cared not who led this army. All that mattered was that they got sent back to Tartarus where they belonged. All sorts of monstrosities from the abyss were here. Creatures who swore allegiance to Gaia: storm spirits, Earthborn, Laestrygonians, Cyclopes, basilisks, and worse.

No matter how hard the Amazons fought, however, the monsters kept on coming, as if they could not die. They would turn into dust, but only temporarily. Before long, they would respawn.

As the diminishing Amazons fought regardless, Artemis ran back to the secret chamber of the queen, where Hippolyta sat in solemn contemplation.

"My queen, it is no use. The enemy is too strong!"

Hippolyta took a moment before speaking.

"My daughter has been gone too long" she said somewhat calmly "I feared her compassion would delay her."

"We should send one of ours to find her, my queen" suggested Artemis urgently, "The island is lost without her."

"I am aware of that."

Orange light began to shine through the windows.

"Dawn," said Artemis gravely, "The sun is as crimson as the blood that now soaks the stone floors."

"If this is the day we die, then this must also be the day we die fighting."

At that, Hippolyta walked to the other side of the chamber and proceeded to take the armour displayed on the wall.

"My queen, you mustn't. You are immortal, but not invulnerable. You are now all that remains of royal blood."

"Even if I remain, Artemis, what good would a queen be without her people? Besides, I would much rather die honourably instead of whatever the armies of Gaia would have in store for me. Execution, perhaps, or slavery."

Hippolyta began to put on her armour.

"Gaia helped us in the past."

"Yes, but she is a goddess of many allegiances. A goddess from an uncivilized age."

Breastplate, belt, greaves, sword, shield. Hippolyta lamented her not having a Hestial lasso of her own.

"Are you willing to give your life, Artemis?"

"It depends on for whom I would give it, my queen."

"For Olympus, for the Amazons or, more importantly, for your loved ones."

"For all that I stand for, my queen, even Diana, even though I intend to punish her should I see her again."

Hippolyta laughed. "Always the feisty one. Are you ready?"

"Always." Artemis smiled, and led the way out with a swish of her blazing red hair.

The last line of the Themysciran Amazons, several hundred of them, stood firm at the bridge into the citadel. The monsters approached from the other end.

"This bridge should make it easier for us to repel them," said Artemis to the queen and the soldiers, "With a smaller number at a time, we can push them over and even if they survive the fall, their remains will be scattered by the river below and carried into the sea."

"Is it guaranteed to work?" asked one of the warriors.

"It must, because it is all we have that won't lead us into more certain death."

The soldiers shifted uncontrollably.

"Do not give in to fear, sisters. We are Amazons. We may not have our greatest defender, curse her, but we have the blessing of the gods of war on our side. Ares, Athena, all of them. You are afraid, yes, but courage is making a stand with fear in your heart! Our enemy cannot die, but neither can you! They will show you no mercy, so show them none in return!" She lifted her sword. "For Themyscira!"

They lifted their spears and yelled "THEMYSCIRA!" in unison. With Artemis' words, every last woman in Paradise Island were prepared to make a stand.

The Amazons' war cry were enough to make the feral enemy charge. The defenders did so as well. The armies clashed, beast and woman falling into the rapids far below.

Hippolyta lost none of her skill on the battlefield, she ploughed through countless monsters with a mere swing of her sword or from her shield. Artemis fought with just as much ferocity, perhaps not as much as she had earlier. The prolonged siege was taking its toll on her.

The plan so far was working. Due to their unorganized way of fighting, the monsters scattered and were quick to anger, losing their focus and becoming easier to distract and cast off into the canyon.

But it was their wild behaviour that also made them unpredictable and more dangerous than usual, their thirst for blood increasing.

Artemis managed to bring down a Laestrygonian giant before darkness swept her aside, a sharp and powerful breath of wind.

Rolling from the impact upon the stone floor, she managed to grab the side of the bridge before she fell.

Hippolyta saw what happened, and ran to Artemis' aid, but her path was blocked by a cyclops.

Another, less violent, gust of wind

Artemis' grip on the edge was slipping, but she held firm and struggled to climb back up.

Then she was face-to-face with an Earthborn ogre glaring down at her. It raised its club.

She braced herself for the blow and the long fall that would follow. The noise of battle and death echoed nearby.

Nothing came, and the sound of battle was replaced by the cries and roars of distressed monsters.

Artemis opened her eyes and saw the Laestrygonian had gone.

No, not gone. It was next to her, hanging for dear life on the side of the bridge.

"Curse you, demigod!" he bellowed.

Demigod?

Artemis looked at where the Laestrygonian was glaring, and saw a teenage girl with blonde hair looking down at the both of them with a bronze knife in her right hand.

"Joe Bob, isn't it?" she said with a grin. "I killed you at Meriwether Prep."

The giant roared before the girl sliced his hand with her knife, loosening his grip and sending him to the abyss as his roar faded before stopping altogether.

The girl helped up Artemis. She looked down at her saviour.

"Who are you?"

"You're welcome," the girl said. This one had some attitude. "Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

"That's not possible. Athena is a virgin."

"The gods are full of surprises. You must be Artemis. Diana told me about you."

"Diana is back?"

Annabeth glanced back at Hippolyta, who succeeded in bringing down the Cyclops with the help of her daughter.

"What do you say we end this?"

Artemis looked at Annabeth and said with a smile.

"I do not know how you came here, daughter of Athena, but you seem capable of battle. Yes, let us end this nuisance!"

With the return of Diana, and the help of the newcomer Annabeth - who certainly took after her mother, with a few tricks up her sleeve – the tide was turned tenfold.

The enemy had reached the courtyard of the citadel, but they had to overcome the strengthened defence.

Diana fought in her usual way, sword and lasso, albeit with a bit more vigour.

Artemis returned to battle with more energy coursing through her. She had hope to thank for that, as well as Diana's untimely return.

Hippolyta fought at her daughter's side. The aura she had made it look as if she was young again.

Annabeth was unlike the others when it came to her fighting style. One moment, she would wear her Yankees cap, which turned her invisible, making it look as though the monsters were knocking themselves over the bridge or spontaneously turning to dust. The next, she would remove it to surprise her foe, and continue mowing through the now overwhelmed beasts like a true child of Athena.

Pallas also gave a helping hand, plucking and dropping enemies like an eagle would a tortoise to break its shell or tearing through them with her talons.

"The storm continues to harass us!" cried Hippolyta, pointing to the black, sentient clouds overhead.

"I have this!" Diana shouted in reply. She whistled skyward, and with a great gust of wind coming from nearby which everyone recognized as the invisible jet, another winged creature flew from nearby before landing next to its mistress. It was a winged horse, only more magnificent than any pegasi Annabeth had ever seen. She was careful to praise its appearance too much as she wasn't sure if Pallas could hear her thoughts.

It had an ethereal appearance, as if it existed between two worlds. Annabeth swore she could see partially through it. It almost had the majesty of Pegasus himself, though none could even begin to surpass the immortal flying stallion.

"So, your jet can transform into a pegasus…?" she asked, utterly bemused.

"This is not the only thing it can transform into" Diana said with an affectionate smile.

"I saw it turn into a fortress" Artemis said to Annabeth, like it was a matter of fact.

"You what, now?"

"Let us end this once and for all!" Diana said, resolve radiating through her words.

Diana was already on the winged horse's back and directed it skyward.

"What is she trying to do?" Annabeth said while slicing through a basilisk.

"Has the princess ever told you she is a daughter of Zeus?" Artemis told her slyly as she stabbed a cyclops.

Annabeth looked at her questioningly for a second, then she understood.

It was the best way to send the entire army off the bridge at once.

The storm spirits began to circle Diana as she continued to fly as high as possible. At least she was directing them from the battle below.

The earthbound warriors continued to fight to the end. They were still many. It was not the end for Themyscira yet.

When she felt she reached a sufficient height, Diana looked at the turmoil below and then around her, where the storm spirits were gathering, ready to try and throw her off her mount.

She patted the pegasus gently. "Get ready, my faithful steed."

The winged horse nickered determinedly.

She raised her sword aloft.

The storm brewed. Except it wasn't the storm about to pounce on her.

It was one that began to swirl around her blade.

The storm spirits glanced up worryingly.

Diana gave an unwavering smile. She was known for compassion, but sometimes she would put that aside to defeat her enemies for good.

Then she swung her sword downwards.

With an almighty crack, as if the sky were being split in half, a bolt of lightning surged from where Diana stayed aloft towards the battleground below.

With Diana's focus, the bolt hit the ground and coursed through the monsters that had crossed the bridge, shocking and blasting a dozen monsters at once. It was like the wrath of Zeus himself.

"Yup, a child of Zeus right there" Annabeth said, smirking.

"There are still more crossing the bridge!" cried one of the soldiers.

Artemis looked up and saw Diana had not finished. "Not for long" she remarked.

Above, the storm spirits had scattered, but they wouldn't be deterred for long. They looked murderously at Diana.

"If you wish to bring me down, why have you not done so already?"

They began to charge.

The blackening clouds returned around her. This time, they were so dark, Diana and her steed appeared as no more than shadows in the rushing darkness. The wind howled as the target's demise was close.

Diana began to grow weak.

From below, Diana was no longer visible. She was enveloped in a black and grey whirlpool that turned as flashes of electricity arched through the cataclysmic vortex.

Annabeth, Artemis, Hippolyta and every Amazon ran for cover.

And then, all Tartarus broke loose.

The storm came down like the foot of Typhon. Before long, the blackness churned around the citadel. However, it took not every Amazon, but every monstrosity of the invading army, taking them into its deathly throw. Debris and the dusty remains of fallen foes scattered as the flashing cyclone carried its victims to the bridge and the flowing river far below. The cries of monsters echoed through the howling wind as they were dropped by the hundreds.

After a few moments of utter chaos, the storm eventually dissipated. The resulting silence took over the entire island.

Every Amazon came out from their cover. Annabeth, Artemis and Hippolyta, who had watched the whole thing from a safe location, rushed out into the littered courtyard. There were no bodies, as none had properly died during the battle, but dropped weapons and dust, which began to move, in a desperate attempt to reunite with the rest of the now scattered remains of the fallen enemies.

The pegasus landed gracefully on the courtyard and Diana slid off. She looked like she was about to collapse.

"I'm fine" she said as they offered to help.

"You did well, my child" Hippolyta said, pride shining in her eyes.

Artemis walked over to Diana and slung her arm over her shoulders.

"I said I'm fine."

"This is for being late."

The two headed for the citadel. The queen and Annabeth followed, smiling to themselves.


	9. Parting of the Ways

"So, it is true. Gaia has turned against Olympus."

All four were in the royal chamber, with Hippolyta sat on her throne. Diana had recovered from her heroic ordeal. Using such power was draining for a demigod, no matter how strong they were. She had also changed clothing, now dressed in royal but relatively modest clothing: a knee-length robe.

She turned to Annabeth. "You say you are searching for one of your friends?"

"Yes. He went missing for a few days. Pheme, in Fama's voice, told me he was safe, but I'm not so sure. Even if he were alive, I have a feeling Gaia may be after him as well. She sent Circe to attack me. How do we know she didn't kidnap him? We could be one of the seven mentioned in that prophecy."

"Perhaps" said Diana "But your friend fought against gods and Titans. There's no reason to assume he isn't out there, still running from her."

"In the meantime, we still have things to decide on. We may not be able to help you and your friends, Annabeth, but that doesn't mean we cannot aid the world and its people in other ways. Gaia and the Giants cannot be defeated by our forces. This is between the Chosen Seven and the gods of Olympus. You say, child of Athena, that Pheme is conflicted with her Roman aspect. That must explain the gods' absence in all of this. It is up to you to resolve it."

"Sure" said Annabeth.

"As for us, we can allow the Chosen Seven to proceed in their quest by removing any who may stand in their way. There are gods who have allied themselves with the Earth Mother, and we can keep them preoccupied."

"You mean like Strife, Circe?" Artemis suggested.

"If they intervene, yes. Also, mistress Chase, I must ask you a favour."

"Shoot."

Hippolyta frowned at this saying, before continuing, "We in Themyscira take our customs seriously, our harmony, our secrecy. We would appreciate that you do not inform your friends of our existence, lest we risk beguilement or needless conflict. We are not of the same world as yours."

Annabeth thought of this for a second, before deciding that the queen was right in a way.

"I promise."

"We thank you for your aid, Annabeth. You are a true child of Athena, and we owe you much."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

It felt strange for Annabeth to say that but then again, the only other queen she knew in her life was Hera, who she was determined not to address formally even if her life depended on it.

Annabeth turned to leave the royal chamber, but not before passing Artemis.

"I do not say this to many, daughter of Wisdom. I like you."

Annabeth smiled. "Likewise."

They shook hands, and Diana accompanied her to where Pallas waited.

The two walked across the courtyard. Annabeth could finally take the time to admire the beauty of the island, even when it was in a state of repair.

"I'll admit, the camp I go to isn't half awesome, but I envy you for living in a place like this."

"It is beautiful, I agree. It would seem that even the forces of Tartarus cannot change it without much effort."

Annabeth was silent for a second.

"Could I ask you a favour?"

"What is it?"

"When Circe attacked me last night. She said she was out for revenge. Even though Gaia undoubtedly sent her, but you said she can be vengeful. I mean, you helped me back there, but…"

"You're suggesting…?"

"Yes, either on Gaia's orders or for her own ends. You helped me, but I don't think he will be as lucky, unless…"

"…I help."

"Is it too much to ask? You're the greatest fighter I've ever seen, and I met people like Ares & Chiron. My mom's the goddess of warfare, for Zeus' sake!"

"Truth, honour and compassion are what drive me in battle, Annabeth. In answer to your question, however…I will try."

Annabeth smiled gratefully.

"Thank you…Wonder Woman. For everything."

"Likewise, Annabeth, daughter of Athena. I hope your mother is proud of you. I will pray for her to come down, so I could berate her if she isn't."

Annabeth laughed.

"I would say the same of Zeus, but we know what happens when he's provoked."

Diana gave out her hand. Annabeth took it and shook.

Diana continued to stand in the courtyard, watching Annabeth & Pallas, that magnificent owl of hers, fly off into the horizon.

Diana had a bit left to do in this war. She regretted not being able to help Annabeth and her friends in their quest to defeat Gaia and the Gigantes, but she was only too glad to fight on her side, if only to make their journey easier. She wished them the best of luck.

Before she could proceed with anything else, however, she had a promise to fulfil.


	10. Epilogue: Promise Fulfilled

How long had he been running?

It wasn't really that long, but to him it felt like ages. Strange how amnesia messes with your mind.

Percy Jackson had no idea where he was. His mind felt blank, like he had just been born.

Except he was seventeen years old, wearing a jacket, an orange T-shirt marked "Camp Half-Blood" and jeans which were ripped in some places. The latter was thanks to a few monsters who were kind enough to ambush him not long after he woke up.

Yes, woke up. He wasn't just born. He had a life, before he suddenly fell unconscious and somehow ended up in the middle of nowhere.

In his confusion, he didn't notice a figure hiding in the shadows close by, a woman dressed in purple and black, hair braided with gold…

The woman eyed Percy with revenge in her green eyes. Seizing her chance, she raised her hand to cast her spell.

"No-one to help you now, demigod scum."

A punch to the side of the face saved Percy's life.

The attacker's grunt drew Percy's attention. He turned to where the sound came from, and saw a woman standing there.

Percy couldn't help but stare at his saviour. Dressed in red armour, blue strips hanging from her belt, sword strapped on her back, some golden lasso hanging on her waist. Flowing black hair, sky-blue eyes and a shockingly attractive face.

He was speechless, mostly with confusion.

The woman regarded him with an expression he didn't expect. Was it admiration? Shouldn't he be the one admiring her?

"No need to thank me, son of Poseidon" she told him with a smile.

He still said nothing. What was wrong with him?

"Before I go, Annabeth sends her regards…and her love."

She turned to leave, but she looked back with a smile.

"I will be sure to mention you to Prince Arthur of Atlantis when I next meet with him."

With that, she walked off into the night.

Moments later, a strong gust of wind followed a few seconds later, like a plane was taking off somewhere.

Annabeth. Annabeth?

The name floated in his mind, like it meant something (he did think about her mention of Atlantis for a second, but immediately shook it off because he had no idea what she was on about and his head felt messed up enough as it was).

This was someone he clearly cared about, but who was she?

Faces flashed before his eyes. A middle-aged woman with long, dark hair. A man dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, a neatly-trimmed beard and sea-green eyes, trident in hand. A young man who looked like he had a bad case of acne and…goat legs?! A red-haired girl whose eyes glowed green.

And finally, a girl around his age holding a bronze knife and a Yankees cap, with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

Annabeth.

The last image stuck in his mind, and his heart did multiple backflips.

He looked around and saw, at the end of a path, that a large wolf was looking at him. It didn't growl or look like it was ready to pounce. It stood there with an aura of patience, like it was waiting for him.

A little impulse told him to go towards the wolf.

Taking a deep breath, he started walking, and took the nameless but wondrous woman's words to heart, especially that one name that he knew belonged to someone he felt determined to meet again.

The one and only person he now remembered.

Annabeth.


End file.
